Mirror Mirror
by Jax25
Summary: Originally penned for the Pornish Pixies Magical Device challenge 2008.  Snape finds out what his heart's greatest desire truly is.  It is not what he would have expected.  MATURE AUDIENCES


**Title:** Mirror Mirror  
**Characters:** Severus/James  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** With the help of the Mirror of Erised, Severus discovers what his heart's deepest desires -really- are.  
**Author's notes:** Set sometime during the Philosopher's Stone, with a dose of good old-fashioned voyeurism. Hope y'all enjoy! Written for Pornish_Pixies Magical Devices Challenge 2008.

**oOoOo**

The Philosopher's Stone was coming to Hogwarts for safe keeping and it was no secret to certain members of the staff that Albus Dumbledore was proud to undertake the task. One lazy summer afternoon he gathered Severus and Minerva together into his office and outlined what he expected from each of them in regards to the stone's defense. It was then that he first told them about the mirror. Professor Snape knew immediately that he wanted nothing to do with the Mirror of Erised; not once Albus had explained what its function was.

_I show not your face but your heart's desire._ That was what the mirror's inscription read. If that were indeed the case, Snape knew that it would be dangerous for him to peer into its sparkling surface. His heart's deepest desire was one thing that he very much wanted to keep buried; locked safely away not only from the world but – more importantly – from his own mind. The agony of watching any scene that his heart might desire play out, and then finding it not to be real, might well put an end to him. Severus was a brave man in his own way, but he was also a pragmatic one. He knew that there were limits to such things as bravery.

In the end it was his single-minded obsession with the famous Harry Potter that proved to be his undoing. When he sat down to really examine what had happened, weeks afterward, the irony of that fact was not lost on the potions master. He'd encountered Potter creeping through the halls late one night, not quite as concealed by his invisibility cloak as he probably thought and Snape had leapt upon the opportunity to follow the boy. The two had emerged finally in the chamber where the mirror loomed. Severus watched from the darkness as the boy dropped his cloak and went to sit before it, clearly enthralled, not even aware that his least favorite professor lurked in the shadows.

Severus watched the boy almost as raptly as Harry watched the mirror and he wondered if Harry was seeing _her_. It was funny, in a perverse sort of way, that the boy he hated with his whole being would be seeing the woman that consumed so many of Severus' waking thoughts; the woman whose mere memory drove Severus to do what must be done, drove him to be a better man than anyone would have thought possible, including himself.

After a time - Severus wasn't sure how long - Harry sighed and got up. Snape watched as the boy picked up his cloak and disappeared. He'd been convinced that Harry must have inherited his father's cloak and it was gratifying to be proven correct. Severus still hadn't figured out how to see through the illusion but he was confident that he would figure it out eventually. He could sense the boy's presence if Harry got close enough and that would have to do for now.

Hearing little sounds that signaled Potter's departure, Severus remained quite still for several minutes. It was almost as though the mirror held him in thrall without his having looked at it yet. The thing seemed to call to him now that he was alone. It called to him with Lily's voice, barely remembered over the years and yet never forgotten. How could he ever forget her voice? It was unthinkable. It took him perhaps half a minute more to realize that he had stepped forward into the space left vacant by the departed Gryffindor. Severus was gazing directly into the mirror now but it was not Lily Evans that he saw reflected in its depths. It was himself.

A teenaged Severus Snape stared back at him, though with a few subtle differences. This version of him was a little better proportioned, a little more handsome. His school robes were pristine and well cared for, a prefect badge gleamed brightly on his collar and his skin and hair had a far healthier glow than they ever did in real life. As the elder Severus stood, wondering at his other self, a possessive arm slid around the younger Snape's waist. The older Severus gasped as a smile blossomed on the younger's face and he saw what had caused it. The arm belonged to none other than James Potter!

"Hello, Snivellus," Potter purred into his ear and it wasn't the cruel jibe that Severus was used to. This was an endearment, pure and simple, and his younger self seemed to melt into the other boy's embrace.

"Potter...I didn't think you'd make it." The Slytherin's voice was breathy and he was clearly distracted by the hand that snaked its way down his robes and between two of the buttons near his waist.

"I told you I would, didn't I?"

"But Sirius..."

"You let me worry about him, all right?" It didn't take too many guesses to figure out what Potter's hand was doing beneath the neatly draped fabric of Severus' robes. "Besides, what Pads doesn't know, won't hurt him, right?"

"Ahhh..." The young Severus sucked in a quick breath as the other boy's questing fingers brushed maddeningly over the head of his cock. "Right...fuck...whatever! Just..."

"Just what, Sevvie?" Potter's voice was as annoying and arrogant as ever. Even the real Severus' wakening cock gave a twitch at the sound of it.

"Just can we get on with it?" was the growled reply. "I don't want to come in my robes before we can even get started."

James chuckled and started to lick the shell of Severus' ear. "What if I want you coming in your robes, hmm?"

A fine shiver passed through the younger Snape's body and the elder gave a little groan. Though he wasn't conscious of the fact, his own hand was rubbing at the bulge that had started growing in his trousers almost from the first moment he had seen Potter in the mirror. The real Severus imagined that he could feel James Potter at his back, the boy's breath and tongue hot on his ear. It seemed impossible but he could even hear his younger self's thoughts and feelings as though he were having them right at that moment, as if they were real.

"Wicked James," young Severus was muttering and then he gasped when the other boy nipped his earlobe, "should...oh...should have been Slytherin."

"Now why would I want to be one of those pricks?" James gave Severus' cock a good squeeze and rubbed his own arousal against the boy's arse. "Much rather have my prick buried in one."

"Oh, I wish you'd get on with it then!" Severus' bollocks throbbed with the teasing. It had been some time since the two of them had managed to be together and he needed James, wanted to feel the other boy's thick cock plunging deep into him, driving him toward one of those blinding orgasms that only James could give.

"Do you? Do you want me, Snivellus?"

James' hands busied themselves undoing Severus' robes as Severus almost yelled, "Yes!"

"Beg then, tell me what you want...and give me details."

Oh, this Potter was almost as sadistic as the real one had been. He clearly got off on Severus' descriptions of what he wanted. How Severus wanted to be fucked just so, how he wanted James to slip into him and start banging him slow and hard, how he wanted James' hand to curl around his now weeping cock, to roll and fondle his balls between those dexterous fingers. Severus had no shame as he detailed it all, as he begged for James to please just use him. He didn't care as long as it happened soon.

Finally, when Snape's robes hung open, Potter stepped away and came around so that he was facing the Slytherin. Reaching up, he tangled the fingers that Severus had just been praising into the other boy's dark, glossy hair and pulled him into a rough and passion-soaked kiss. As their tongues dueled, Severus started to tear at the other boy's clothes, wanting to feel bare skin against his skin. The heat radiated from Potter's body like a furnace.

Severus had just gotten James' robes undone when James brought both hands down to Snape's arse and tugged him close so that their bodies pressed together. Severus' cock bumped against Potter's and he ground it tightly against the Gryffindor hoping to spur the other boy on. A dull flush suffused his skin as the lust pumped through him

James pulled him back into another hot and hungry kiss as they ground together and the real Severus, having forgotten everything else but what was playing out in front of him, had pulled his own hard cock from his trousers and started stroking it slowly. He watched as the two boys in front of him writhed against each other, as his younger self's peaked nipples rubbed over the other boy's chest. Wanting to feel just that sensation, Severus brought a hand up under his clothing to thumb and pinch at one of his nipples.

In the mirror, James had urged the young Severus, who was now completely naked, over to a couch that the elder Severus hadn't noticed before. The Slytherin turned and draped himself over it, arranging his gawky limbs so that the other boy would have access to his arse. As he was doing that, James was busy stroking lube over his erection. Once Severus was arranged, James strutted up to him and pressed his slicked up cock against the pucker of Severus' anus.

As the Gryffindor pushed inside of him, the young Snape arched and gasped out. James wasn't gentle in using Severus, but then, Severus clearly didn't want him to be. The scene was spellbinding, two dark-haired boys, just verging on manhood, thrusting and writhing against each other.

James bit Severus' shoulder hard and Severus cried out, bucking just on the edge of ecstasy. James' talented fingers stroked him, taunted him and finally coaxed his orgasm from him. Severus muttered an oath as he came, spurting thick wads of cum onto the sofa below him. It wasn't much longer before James emptied his bollocks as well, deep into the other boy's arse. Then the two were still for a long time, panting to catch their breath.

The real Severus realized he was panting too and he looked down to see some of his fluids dripping off of his fingers. A few globs had hit the mirror and were slowly streaking down the glass. With a shaking hand, he extracted his wand and cast a cleaning charm over him and the mirror, wiping away all trace of his guilty pleasure. Then he tucked himself back in before stealing another glance at the pair shown within the glass.

James had withdrawn from Severus' younger self and was standing there with a dopey, sated grin. The young Severus was pushing himself up and turned, gazing intently into the other boy's face. Now that he'd gotten off, young Severus' demeanor changed and there was almost a predatory gleam in his eyes. The elder Severus saw that the younger one's prick had softened somewhat but hadn't completely lost its rigidity - ah, the joys of a teen's hormones - and he moved closer to Potter, murmuring, "Your turn…"

Snape wanted to stay watching what would unfold next but he tore himself away from the mirror. He'd seen enough for one night and he needed some time to think. As he turned away, however, he knew he'd be back the next night.

**oOoOo**

He was obsessed. A week of nearly sleepless nights later, Severus sat in his quarters with a glass of Merlot. He swirled the wine around in his glass, watching as the firelight made the liquid seem blood red. Delicately he sniffed, filling his senses before taking a drink. Slowly he swallowed, trying not to imagine that the fragrant wine was instead Potter's cum sliding down his throat. Normally the ritual soothed him but now that he had found the mirror, almost everything reminded him of sex.

Severus was tired. He was even more cranky than usual. Of course, he had taken most of that vitriol out on James Potter's son. It made him feel better to berate and belittle the boy, but for some reason it was now starting to make him feel a bit uncomfortable as well. Sometimes he would look at Harry and see the boy's father looking back at him. His cock would start to stir and he would have to escape to some private place before he made a fool of himself. Severus knew that his forays to the mirror would have to end but he found it hard to even contemplate such a thing.

Every night he got to watch something new, an ever changing array of experiences as the mirror helped him play out his own depraved fantasies, long repressed. Severus knew that he'd loved Lily, adored her, worshiped her, obsessed over her…but he had never thought of doing the sorts of things to her that his alter ego had done to Potter. And each time he went to the mirror, his real orgasms became more and more intense. Last night he'd even had two. It seemed that his true body was almost as insatiable as the young man who played out his dark desires.

For a long time he sat there, sipping at his wine and pondering. Finally he thought he'd come to a decision. He would go one last time to the Mirror of Erised and that would be the end of it. One last time. He drained his glass and set it down before making his way to the mirror's room.

Severus went again to the mirror, his cock already stiff and throbbing at the thought of what was about to come. However, this time instead of being alone in the room, a small, dark-haired boy was sitting in front of the mirror. As he had been the first night, Potter seemed oblivious to the intrusion as Snape sidled up behind him, black and menacing.

Severus' hand fell heavily on the boy's collar, drawing a gasp as he pulled the boy to his feet. Harry whirled, hands up, ready for a fight. Snape merely sneered but his eyes glittered with a strange light.

"Tell me what you see, Potter," his voice was low and dangerous, but made rather husky from the lust pumping through him. Harry swallowed, looking unsure of what to say. "You see them don't you? Your parents?"

Harry nodded, still mute as Snape stared over the boy's shoulder, transfixed by something beyond him. Finally his gaze fell back on Harry. The boy stared up at him with his mother's eyes and his father's face. It was almost more than Snape could bear.

His fists tightened around the boy's shoulders, drawing a pained gasp. Severus wanted to use the boy, to hurt him, to crush the innocence and the petulance and the hurt, confused anger that lingered in those green eyes.

In that face Lily accused him from beyond the grave and James mocked him. It was too much, too much. His cock throbbed dully where it was pressed against the cotton of his pants and was then restricted by the heavy woolen trousers. He breathed heavily through his nose, so close to the brink of losing control completely. Finally, Severus clenched his teeth and muttered forcefully, "Go!"

The boy just stared at him with a stupid expression so Snape shoved him in the direction of the door. "GO NOW!"

Harry spared him just one half-frightened, half-defiant glance before speeding from the room. Snape leaned against the wall, blood still pounding and his breath heavy. He'd been so close to fucking Potter's eleven-year-old son. That would have been horribly wrong, Severus knew it to his very core, but all the same it would have been the ultimate betrayal and the ultimate revenge all wrapped into one neat package.

Slowly his gaze flicked again to the mirror and this time James and Lily were both there. They were older, perhaps the age they had been when they died. Lily's face showed pity, James' resignation. Severus met his eyes and James nodded slightly. Severus knew that he would not come here again. Perhaps that was for the best. One Potter was more than enough reminder of his past sins and a life that would never be.

Severus fought the lump that rose in his throat and ignored the last vestiges of arousal as he bowed his head and turned away. Drawing his cloak tight around him, he headed toward the dungeons and a very large glass of firewhiskey. Maybe that could keep the cold at bay for just a while longer.


End file.
